Definitely Not Normal
by darveyisforever
Summary: "I want to be your friend, okay? Let me in. Tell me what happened between you and Thomas..and whether I should track him down to kick his ass!" Harvey said. His voice was soft at first, but then his tone turned into a more serious one. The one that should convince Donna that it wasn't just an empty threat.


_AN: I really love Donna and Harvey and I can't believe they finally managed to take the plunge..after 8 years. And I can't wait for season 9! I am sure their dynamic as a couple is gonna be a little different and at the same time so similar. It's definitely gonna be interesting..especially when Louis and the others find out. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this rather short piece of fanfiction. _

* * *

"Come on Donna, you can't tell me that I am a bad friend one second, but not let me in the next one." Harvey said in a serious tone.

"I never said you were a bad friend." Donna replied, trying to get their conversation into another direction.

"I want to be your friend, okay? Let me in. Tell me what happened between you and Thomas..and whether I should track him down to kick his ass!" Harvey said. His voice was soft at first, but then it turned into a more serious one. The one that should convince Donna that it wasn't just an empty threat.

"You are not gonna do that. I am the one who ended it." Donna confessed quietly, trying to avoid his look.

"Why? I thought you were happy.." Harvey said confused. It pained him to say that out loud, it hurt to even think it, but for once in his life he wanted to actually put her first.

"I was...happy." Donna mumbled, but she seemed far away with her thoughts.

That hurt pretty damn much, it felt like a punch in the gut. And there was his reason why he practically never asked her about her relationships. It somehow always felt like he wasn't enough...to make her happy. And that's all he has ever wanted for her. To be happy.

"I don't understand..why did you..uh broke up then?" Harvey asked quietly. He had this hunch, but he needed to hear it from her. He wasn't going to risk it all for nothing.

"You know what Harvey..I really don't feel like talking about this now." Donna replied and started gathering her things. Escaping this room to hide in her bed at home seemed to be the best solution right now.

"Donna, come on you know I am not good at this whole 'feelings' stuff..help me out here. I really want to understand it." Harvey said and his eyes told her that he meant it. But was that enough?

Donna sighed defeatedly, "I don't know Harvey..it's complicated." Donna responded. She felt small and vulnerable and she hated that feeling.

"Why?" he asked quietly. It was _their_ ultimative question. Donna's heart sank. She had to make an decision within the next few seconds that could change her life completely.

"Why do you care so much about this anyway? I thought you didn't like him." Donna said then, trying to at least delay that decision.

"I never said that I didn't like him."

"But you didn't anyway." Donna stated the obvious.

"Look Donna, I..I want to be there for you, okay?" he answered softly.

"Why?" she asked then, watching his reaction very closely. He hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"Because you are my best friend..and-" he started, when Donna interrupted him.

"Harvey..I am really tired and I just wanna go home, okay?" she said and stood up from her chair. It was really late and she was tired. Not because of her long workdays, but rather of their endless dance, their tip-toeing and their damn _blurry_ lines. She had broken up with Thomas just a few weeks ago, because she just hadn't been in love with him. She had let a wonderful man go and here she was, standing in her office in the middle of the night, with the one man she really wanted, doing the same dance they had been doing for more than a decade.

"Why?" he asked then. He didn't know where this sudden urgency came from, but he desperately wanted to know why she ended things with Thomas.

"Harvey.." Donna signed.

"Sorry, I was just trying to be a good friend." Harvey said and stood up, too. He was almost out the door, when Donna whispered: „It's you."

"What?" Harvey asked, turning around in disbelief. He must have misunderstood her.

"Uh..nothing, forget it." Donna mumbled and continued packing some of the files into her bag.

"Did you say that I am the reason?" Harvey asked quietly.

"Well, yeah, there you have your answer." Donna replied. She felt like she was on high voltage. Her words were spoken, she couldn't unsay them, there was no way back from here.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked then. Deep down he knew what she meant, of course he did. Who would he be if he didn't?

"Gosh Harvey, for someone who is usually ten steps ahead, you are a mile behind." she said, anger raising in her chest, „I broke up with Thomas, because of you. Like in all of my other relationships, you were like a third person in my relationship. It's like you are always there, in the back of my head, and you just don't leave."

Harvey was totally shocked, surprised and stunned by her confession. He sat back down, just like her.

"I get it. When I was with Paula, it always felt like you where there, too." he admitted quietly, after a while of silence.

"Do you realize how crazy this is..I mean what's wrong with us?" Donna asked then. She would have laughed, if only this wasn't so serious.

"We are definitely not normal." Harvey agreed and his lips curved slightly.

"You want a drink?" Donna asked, suddenly feeling a thousand tons lighter. It wasn't like they cleared anything up yet, but it felt like they were finally on the same page. Maybe even ready for their own 'everything'.


End file.
